BoboiBoy Band and The Genius
by Hanny-Kurohime
Summary: Siapa sih, yang nggak tahu BoboiBoy band? Band yang berisi 4 saudara kembar identik ini? Pasti tahu dong! Bagaimana jika takdir memutuskan para personil BoboiBoy band ini bertemu seorang pemuda berkacamata dengan paras uke yang disebut-sebut si Jenius? Penasaran? Silahkan baca fic ini! Harem!Fang. RnR please?


BoboiBoy Band, And The Genius.

Desclaimer: para readers sudah tahukan, Boboiboy punya siapa?

Warning: Future!Au, Gaje, Abal, EYD gak bener, bahasa Gue-elo, dan tidak baku, Yaoi, OOC, Romance gagal, Harem, No!Power, DLL.

Chapter 1: Dengan bangga, kami persembahkan, Boboiboy Band!

Siapa sih, yang gak tau The BoboiBoy Band? Mulai dari yang tua, muda, balita, batita di seantero kampus Pulau Rintis, dan sekitarnya pasti tahu tentang Band yang berisi empat anak kembar identik ini. Mari kita lihat siapa saja personilnya!

Pertama, Gempa!

Yang paling Kalem, Bijaksana, dan terpintar diantara saudara-saudaranya! Konon, dia juga yang paling tua, dan paling direpotin oleh ketiga adiknya. Gempalah yang memainkan Keyboard.

Kedua, Taufan!

Orang terjahil, iseng, kurang kerjaan, dan ternarsis di BoboiBoy band. Kalau diajak foto sama dia, jangan mau! Bukannya seneng bisa dapet foto bareng sama idola, malah kalian sendiri yang capek disuruh berpose-pose selama 5 jam nonstop. Posisi dia di BoboiBoy band juga keren, Drummer ma men! Gebukkannya juga gak kalah dahsyat dari tukang tabuh bedug di komplek rumahnya.

Next, Halilintar!

#Kyaaa...

#Halilintaaaarr!

#Halilintar, Look at me!

*suara fansgirl Halilintar*

*Abaikan*

Inilah, dia, si Pangeran es dari Kampus Pulau Rintis! Prok prok prok, udah, stop! Lanjut, Halilintar adalah orang yang paling dingin, dan errr, agak mesum diantara saudara-saudaranya. Dia posisinya di Gitar, kerenkan? Pasti!

Next the last, Api!

Yang paling muda, dan temperamental dari semua saudaranya! Dia juga personil paling baru, karena ketiga kakaknya baru membutuhkan Api menjadi Bassist. Terima ajalah, nasibmu Api. Yang penting eksis#Plakk.

Kini, para personil BoboiBoy band itu tengah istirahat di kantin, dan Taufan lagi PDKT ke tukang mi ayam terdekat, membuat ketiga saudaranya _sweatdrop_ ditempat. "Fan! Lirik-lirik mulu, dari tadi! Gak capek apa?" Tanya Gempa. "Biarin! Kalo gue dapet mi ayam gratis jangan minta ya!" Jawab Taufan cuek. "Dasar. Makanan terus yang dipikirin. Pr yang di kasih udah dikerjain belum?" Tanya Halilintar. "Buuu! Prnya kan masih 2 minggu lagi. Santai aja ngapa sih." Jawab Taufan. Tiba-tiba, sesosok mas-mas tukang mi ayam datang, membawa semangkuk mi ayam. "Ini mas Taufan, mi ayamnya. Gratis kok." Kata Mas-mas itu sambil berlalu.

"Oy. Lu pada tau gak, si Jenius yang beritanya masuk teve kemaren?" Tanya Api. "Taulah. Mang napa?" Taufan balik bertanya dengan mulut penuh. "Lah, lu kagak nyadar? Itu si Fang! Anak jurusan Kedokteran kayak kita yang hobinya duduk di perpus, ato Lab IPA!" Jawab Api. Membuat Taufan menyemburkan mi ayamnya ke Halilintar, dan Gempa. "Serius bro? Sumpeh lu?" Tanya Taufan. "Fan, kaget sih kaget, tapi gak usah nyembur juga kali!" Tegur Halilintar.

"Tapi, bukannya dikelas dia di bawah Yaya, dan Ying, cewek-cewek populer dari kedokteran juga?" Tanya Gempa. Kenapa mereka malah bergosip? Tanyakanlah pada rumput yang berharlem shake ria. "Lah. Lu padakan tau, seberapa seramnya Yaya, dan Ying kalau ada yang melebihi mereka di kampus? Pastilah si Fang itu juga cari aman." Jawab Taufan.

Sementara itu, di sebuah taman kampus, terlihat 3 orang perempuan#Plakk. Err, 2 orang perempuan, dan 1 laki-laki berwajah uke, sedang berdebat. Mereka adalah, Yaya, Ying, dan Fang. "Jawaban untuk tugas tidak bisa dicari dibuku. Harus praktik langsung!" Kata Fang. "Tapi, Lab ipa ada di sebelah ruang musik." Kata Yaya. "Terus?" Tanya Fang. "Disana ada BoboiBoy Band." Jawab Ying. "Terus?" Tanya Fang lagi. "Ya, pasti berisik lah. Meski, kalo ketemu mereka juga, untung sih." Jawab Yaya. "Terus?" Tanya Fang lagi. "Terus-terus, memangnya kamu tukang parkir apa?!" Seru Ying sewot. "Oke. maaf. Kalau gak mau ya sudah. Aku mau ke Lab IPA." Kata Fang sambil pergi dengan cueknya.

Sementara Yaya, dan Ying hanya bisa membiarkan teman mereka itu pergi. Saat hampir sampai di Lab IPA, Fang mendengar suara nyanyian.

_Can i dream about you?_

_Can i dream about you?_

_'Cause I know, you'll never feel the same..._

'ni orang yang nyanyi nadanya salah. Gitarnya mainin Do rendah (Ituloh, do titik bawah) sementara suaranya pake Do biasa.' Pikir Fang. Baru saja ia kembali melangkah, para BoboiBoy band keluar dari ruang musik, membuat Halilintar, dan Fang tabrakan. "M-maaf." Ujar Fang sambil mengelus dahinya yang membentur Halilintar. "Gak papa kok. Kamu dengar permainan kami ya? Menurutmu bagaimana?" Tanya Gempa sambil tersenyum. "Nada antara Suara, dan Gitarnya salah." "Haah?!" Para BoboiBoy band langsung cengo' pertama kali nih, ada yang mengkritik mereka.

"Gitarnya memainkan Do di mayor C, yang berfrekuensi, 261,626 hertz. Sementara, yang nyanyi memakai Do satu oktaf lebih rendah yang berfrekuensi 130 hertz." Jelas Fang. "Bukannya Do itu frekuensinya 440 hertz?" Tanya Gempa. "Itu La. 440 hertz memang frekuensi dasar, tapi itu hanya dasar untuk menghitung frekuensi nada yang lain. Karena, jika kita mengetahui satu angka, mudah untuk menghitung yang lain." Jawab Fang. "Sepertinya kita menemukan orang yang lebih cerdas dari Gempa." Kata Api sambil tertawa kecil.

"Permisi, saya harus ke Lab IPA, untuk mengerjakan tugas ." Ujar Fang sopan. "Boleh ikut? Kami juga belum menyelesaikan tugas itu." Pinta Taufan yang direspon anggukkan. 'Si jenius ini manis juga.' Pikir para Boboiboy Band sambil tersenyum penuh makna.

TBC

**Kuro: Akhirnya, fic yang berdasarkan dare ini selesai juga.**

**Yami: Lain kali, kita gak usah ikutan ToD.**

**Kuro: iya. Oke, adakah yang bersedia mereview kami?**


End file.
